


Still Gorgeous

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Bottom Rick Grimes, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Some Plot, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Top Negan (Walking Dead), minor weight gain stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Thanks to a little weight gain, Rick's self-confidence takes a dip. Negan decides to remedy this.





	Still Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> i've uhhhh never written for the comic boys before ,, so if they're ooc i apologize in advance

Rick has been self-conscious lately.

It isn’t all the time, of course, and to the untrained eye it’s completely unnoticeable. Negan, though – Negan is anything but untrained, and he knows all the signs of Rick’s discomfort – all shy glances and reluctant touches, recoiling from friends and family alike as if he’s burned every time they try to get close. Negan’s not really sure what’s causing it all, but it’s recent, only developing in the past couple of months or so. And, shit. Negan can’t have that.

It’s curious, Negan thinks, watching Rick flinch away from the touch of his people. Very curious.

Still, he knows he can’t just ask Rick about it. He’s tried. Rick’s not exactly an open book, and every question and mention had just been met with “I’m fine” or some other variation. Negan had thought himself long past being upset at Rick’s stubbornness, but god _damn_ , sometimes he just wants to slap Rick upside the head and demand to know what’s crawled up his ass and died.

_Certainly not me_ , he thinks to himself, scowling at the dirt from his porch. Their sex life had been one of many things to take a hit from this.. whatever it is. Hell, Negan counts himself lucky to even see Rick at all. Rick always seems to be leaving earlier, coming back later, and if Negan didn’t know any better, he’d say Rick is _avoiding_ him.

It’s only by sheer luck that he manages to figure it out. He’d asked around town to see if Rick had confided in anybody else, but nobody seemed any the wiser about what’s up, and he’s just starting to despair that he’ll _never_ find out when he finally gets let in on the big secret.

It’s an accident, really. He’d forgotten his lunch on their dining room table in his haste to get to work, so he drops by to pick it up, and it’s then that he finds out. He walks in to find Rick in the living room, shirt off, frowning at himself in the mirror. Rick’s head snaps up at his entrance, eyes going wide with surprise.

“Negan.” Rick’s voice is tinged with surprise, eyes dropping to the floor – _avoidant_ , Negan thinks again. “You’re, uh.. you’re home early.”

“Forgot my lunch,” Negan says easily. He doesn’t bother to hide his roaming gaze; Rick’s used to it by now, surely. “Not a fuckin’ crime, is it? Did I suddenly lose ownership of the fuckin’ house?”

“Ah – no – but,” Rick hesitates uncertainly, “Just didn’t expect you, I guess.”

“Well, shit. Didn’t exactly expect you, either, but here you fucking are.” He pauses briefly, considering if there’s time for a quickie – and then deciding, fuck it, it doesn’t matter how much time they got, he _misses_ having Rick under him, and he steps forward, hands falling to Rick’s hips.

What he _doesn’t_ expect is Rick jerking away like his touch burns, hands flying up to cover as much as possible. Is he – _shy_ , suddenly?

What the hell?

“Holy hell, sorry.” Negan holds both hands up in surrender, bewildered by Rick’s response. “I just thought you might be up for some fuckin’ fun. Sorry.”

“I – it’s not you, Negan.” Rick lets out a long breath, turning back to the mirror. “Fuck. Just. Sorry. It’s really not you, I..”

Negan waits for a moment. Rick says nothing, though, just continues staring glumly at his own reflection, and after deciding he’s not going to continue Negan steps up behind him, fingers ghosting over his bare sides. He stiffens under Negan’s touch again – but he doesn’t react as violently as before, which Negan takes as a good sign.

“Rick, baby, what’s going on?” He prompts gently, forcing his voice to stay soft. Rick lets out a breath.

“Look at me, Negan.” Rick says unhappily, scowling at the mirror. Negan looks him over again, then once more for clarification, but whatever it is Rick sees, Negan can’t find it.

“What about you, Rick?” Negan frowns, letting his chin rest on the smaller man’s shoulder. “The only thing I fuckin’ see wrong is I haven’t given you any hickies in a while.”

“Negan, I – I’m-” Rick breaks off abruptly, but the way his left hand ghosts over his belly says it all. Negan bites back a disbelieving laugh – that would probably most definitely drive Rick away.

“Honey, you think you’re fuckin’ fat?” He says incredulously instead, eyebrows lifting. “Then what the fuck am I, a whale?”

“You’re _different_ ,” Rick protests, still refusing to meet his eyes. “You’re just built like that. ‘n besides, you’re mostly muscle. I’m just..” Rick lets out a breath. “I don’t know. Fuck. I’m gettin’ too old for all this.”

“Oh, honey.” Negan coos, lips dropping to Rick’s collar. “Baby. Rick. You’re still strong as shit – not many people who could pin me down in bed. Besides, you know, havin’ weight is actually a good thing. Means there’s enough food for everybody, right?”

“But I can’t..” Rick sighs. “Sooner or later, I’m not gonna be able to do _anything_.”

“Sure you will.” Negan’s hands slide up his bare chest, fingers threading through the light smattering of hair. “Did you just completely throw out what I said? You’re _strong_ , baby. So what if there’s a little fuckin’ weight on you? Doesn’t change your muscle. _And_ ,” He adds, noticing Rick’s intake of breath to protest, “nobody gives a shit. Hell, I asked around, tryin’ to find if anybody knew what the fuck was goin’ on with you, and nobody had noticed anything. These people don’t care that you-”

“It’s not them I’m worried about!” Rick bursts out, turning to face him. It takes him a few minutes to put the puzzle pieces together – but then it all suddenly makes sense.

Rick’s afraid he’s going to leave.

Fuck.

“Oh, _Rick_ ,” Negan says, voice soft, hands lifting to cup Rick’s face. “Oh, baby, sweetheart, I’m so sorry.”

“What for?” Rick mutters. Negan softens.

“For ever lettin’ you think I’d fuckin’ leave you over this.” Negan thumbs over Rick’s cheek. “I don’t care how much you weigh, Rick, you’re still fucking gorgeous.”

When Rick still refuses to look at him, he tips Rick’s chin up. Rick’s jaw is set, eyes defiant, but there’s a wetness on his eyelashes that tugs at Negan’s heartstrings.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere. Promise.” Negan murmurs, head dipping to catch Rick’s lips. Rick melts into him at once, soft and pliant, and he lets his hands wander up Rick’s back. By now he’s used to the texture of Rick’s skin – scarred and rugged from wounds and sun exposure alike.

“Negan,” Rick whispers, pulling back a little. “Negan, wait. We can’t.”

“And why the fuck not?” Negan says, unimpressed, grip tightening around Rick’s waist in an attempt to reel the slighter man back in. “I think we’ve fuckin’ earned some private time.”

“We have work to do. You an’ me both,” Rick says, but it’s weak, and Negan gets the feeling he’s trying to convince himself as much as Negan.

“They can stand a couple of hours without us.” Negan leans down, catches Rick in another kiss, and this time Rick all but climbs him, pulling him down desperately by his t-shirt. Negan chuckles low in his throat.

“Negan,” Rick says again, keening and needy and desperate, fumbling with Negan’s belt, clumsy with want. “Come on.”

“Easy, there, tiger,” Negan purrs, slipping it off and tossing it elsewhere. “I know you’re all fucking worked up, sweetheart – _but_. You aren’t gonna be doin’ anything today, baby.”

Rick pulls back with a frown. “What?”

Negan doesn’t answer, just lifts Rick over his shoulder and heads up the stairs. Rick shouts in surprise.

“Negan, what the hell-?”

“I just fuckin’ told you, Rick, you aren’t doin’ any work. You’re gonna sit back and let me take care of you.” Satisfied, Negan dumps him onto their bed and slides up over him. He looks so small when he’s under Negan, breathless and wide-eyed and flushed pink. _Fuck_.

Negan ducks down for another kiss, hands roaming over Rick’s sides and chest and stomach. He’s got a “problem”, so he’s been told: he can’t seem to keep his hands off of Rick, at all, ever. However, Rick doesn’t seem to mind too much, so Negan sees no need to correct the “issue”.

Rick makes a shaky, breathy noise as Negan’s knee slides between his thighs, arching up into the larger man’s touch. He paws pitifully at the back of Negan’s neck with his left hand, pushes his hips down into the pressure against his dick, and just as he’s getting a nice rhythm going Negan withdraws. His eyes fly open, staring open-mouthed and adorably bewildered up at Negan.

“Strip for me,” Negan orders, tugging his own shirt up and off. Rick scrambles to obey. The belt around his waist goes first, flung to some distant corner of the room – followed quickly by his jeans and underwear, which he shucks as if they suddenly burn him.

“ _All_ of it.” Negan adds, gaze flicking over Rick’s prosthetic. Rick’s cheeks go pink.

“Ah.. Negan.. um..”

“I mean it, Rick.” Negan pauses what he’s doing, half-undressed, and looks up to meet Rick’s gaze. “Everything off. _Au natural._ Whatever the fuck you wanna call it. It’s been so fucking long I can barely even remember what you look like.”

Rick hesitates for a long moment before obeying. As he begins to move again Negan returns to shedding his own clothes, pants tossed rather carelessly off the bed.

Rick’s breath catches as Negan tugs off his boxers. He turns to the slighter man, pleased to find Rick has obeyed, shedding the prosthetic hand and setting it carefully on the bedside table. Rick’s gaze is fixed determinedly just over his shoulder, and he finds himself grinning, leaning down into Rick’s space.

“You missed me, didn’t you, baby?” He coos, shifting so he’s pressing down lightly against Rick’s cock. It gives a throb against his warm skin, and he can feel precome beading at the tip, smearing against his hip.

“ _Negan_ ,” Rick says desperately, which is an answer in itself. “Don’t tease. Please, it’s been ages.”

“Yeah, you fuckin’ did. For what it’s worth, I fucking missed you too.”

Negan’s fingers trace down Rick’s v-line, his inner thighs, teasing and light in an attempt to get a rise out of Rick. It works, naturally. Rick’s hips jerk up off the bed, a frustrated groan slipping out.

“Negan, please. Come on.”

“I need more info than that, Rick. Please what? Fuck, you could be sayin’, _please get dressed and leave_ , for all I know-”

“Touch me!” Rick grits out, bucking his hips again. “Please, touch me, Negan. It aches. Please.”

“Like this?” Negan lets his hand curl around the base of Rick’s dick, thumb stroking along the bottom, and Rick makes a pitiful sound, eyes slipping shut.

“Y-yes, please. I need you, please.”

“You’re so gorgeous like this, baby.” Negan drags his touch up Rick’s length, thumbing over the wet tip and stroking the dampness down. “So fucking beautiful, all spread out and needy under me. _Fuck_ , Rick, the things you fucking do to me.”

Rick can’t even begin to formulate a coherent response, already consumed by the burning fire low in his belly. The last few weeks have been absolute torture – he’d grown accustomed to sleeping with Negan five or six times a week, thanks to Negan’s overactive sex drive, and lately he’s been feeling more and more like he might implode if he doesn’t get some kind of relief.

“ _So_ gorgeous,” Negan continues, real soft, his lips sliding down to Rick’s neck. “Been thinkin’ about this all the fuckin’ time. Just you, all laid out in bed, all hard and waitin’ for me. Beggin’ for me inside you..”

Rick keens pitifully, head tilting back into the pillows, his hips canting up into Negan’s fist. _Christ_ , he looks so pretty – Negan can’t stop thinking about it.

He’s not gorgeous in the way Negan’s wives were gorgeous – instead, there’s something inherently masculine about him. He’s muscular, scarred all over, hair smattered all along his chest and stomach and arms. But. Fuck. The way the sunlight falls over his skin, catches the gray in his beard and along his temples – the way he flushes and shakes and groans, clutching at Negan’s arm like it’s the end of the fucking world – he’s _beautiful_. Negan doesn’t ever want to stop looking at him

“Christ,” Negan mutters into the crook of Rick’s throat. “You always get me so fucking hard, baby. I missed you so fucking much.”

“Prove it,” Rick gasps back. “Show me.”

Negan growls, low and possessive, leaving a dark hickey on Rick’s shoulder before kissing down Rick’s bare chest. He’s careful to keep his pace on Rick’s dick steady: slow, probably torturous drags up, thumbing over the weeping tip and running it back down. He can feel it throbbing against his palm, knows Rick is close – but he’s going to drag it out.

“Fuck, my beautiful boy,” Negan breathes against his skin, tongue swirling carefully around one pink nipple. “So gorgeous, Rick. Love the way you look under me, honey, all those fucking sounds you make.. oh, _God_ , baby..”

The cry that escapes Rick vibrates through his chest, under Negan’s mouth, and only manages to make Negan harder. Negan groans in response. Christ – he’s not sure he’ll ever get used to the feel of Rick’s skin under his hands.

“Negan,” Rick pleads, back arching off the bed, “Please, please, I can’t wait, I need it.”

“I know.” Negan’s kisses trail down his chest, free hand splaying out across his stomach. “But you know me. I just can’t fucking help myself. It’s been forever – I can’t have you leavin’ me so soon.”

Rick’s response is a vague groan that Negan thinks might be “just hurry up, asshole.” He chuckles softly, leaving soft little kisses along Rick’s navel, being sure to pay special attention to the exposed skin of Rick’s stomach – really, he thinks, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. A little extra chub never hurt anybody.

“Jesus,” He murmurs, half to himself. “Rick, baby. I want you to promise next time you feel like that, you’ll come to me.”

Rick doesn’t answer for a minute, so, determined  to get an answer, Negan gives the base of his cock a little squeeze. The response he gets is a stuttered little gasp and Rick’s hips jerking up.

“O-okay,” Rick manages, teeth sinking into his lower lip. “Okay. I will. Promise. Now, please – if you – I need to – please, Negan.”

“Talk to me, Rick. What do you need?” The teasing note is back in Negan’s voice, and Rick shoots him a shaky, fiery hazel glare.

“You asshole,” Rick mumbles, the look melting off his face, replaced by one of pure need. “Fine, please, I need to come – I need you to make me come, please. It _hurts_ , Negan, please.”

“Good boy.”

Slowly Negan kisses down his belly to his hips and then presses one chaste kiss to the tip of Rick’s cock. Rick makes a strangled sort of cry at the contact, coming over Negan’s hand and his own stomach at once. Pleased, Negan sits back, carefully cleaning the stickiness from his fingers, then carefully leans forward to catch Rick’s lips in a kiss. Rick shivers under him, reaches up to grab at the back of his neck; but he catches Rick’s hand, withdrawing to brush his lips along Rick’s knuckles.

“I love you,” He says, real soft, and Rick’s cheeks flush. He’d realized early on that that was the key phrase to getting Rick adorably flustered. No matter the place or time or circumstance, the words always make Rick blush, always throw him off balance long enough for Negan to take the reins. Something about “well I just never expected a guy like you to feel like that about me”, or some shit. Not that it matters the reason – it’s endearing either way.

Slowly, gingerly, he lets his hand slip down Rick’s right arm. Rick’s breath stutters. Rick’s always been a little touchy regarding his lost hand – he’s good at pushing it down, used to it by now, but Negan always seems to make him skittish about it. Possibly for the same reason he’d been nervous about his weight, Negan thinks. Not that any of that changes how Negan feels.

“I love you.” He repeats, gently kissing the stump. “So fucking much, Rick, okay? I fucking love the fuck out of you, and I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“I trust you,” Rick whispers back. “But, um.. I thought the point of us bein’ here was to fuck, and we’ve barely even, uh..”

Negan barks a laugh and shakes his head, the mood broken. “Fuck, and here I was tryin’ to be sentimental and shit! Damn, Grimes. Sure, we’re here to fuck – but I do believe I said you are gonna sit back and let _me_ do all the work.”

Rick makes a pretend grumbling noise, but nevertheless he relaxes under Negan’s hands and watches through half-lidded hazel eyes as Negan slides down his chest to his stomach again. Negan lingers on his stomach for a moment, peppering feather-like kisses on the pale skin.

Then, slowly, Negan nuzzles against the base of his cock. His breath hitches, fingers winding into Negan’s hair, and Negan chuckles. He’s quickly growing hard again, hips lifting a little eagerly. It’s incredibly endearing.

“You’re so good for me,” Negan coos softly, lips brushing along the side so that Rick shudders. “So good, Rick. So fucking gorgeous, too, shit. I could come just from the sounds you make.”

“Then get to it. _Please_.” Rick adds the please clearly as an afterthought, but Negan decides to oblige anyway. He carefully takes the head of Rick’s cock into his mouth, glancing up to watch Rick’s face morph into an expression of pure pleasure, pretty pink lips parting around a soft groan.

Content, Negan returns to the task at hand – quite literally – determined to make Rick feel good enough to really, genuinely moan. Rick’s full of sounds, groans and gasps and whines, but it takes a lot of effort to make him actually _moan_. Negan’s proud to be one of the few that can make him sound like that.

“Negan – _shit_ ,” Rick says breathlessly, nudging his head further down. “Negan.. ’s good..”

Negan hums softly around his length, tongue lightly dragging over the tip and down the vein on the underside. Rick makes an almost distressed sound of pleasure, bucking upwards into the warmth, his grip tightening desperately on Negan’s hair.

“Fuck!” Rick gasps, as Negan swallows around him, taking him down to the base. “Oh – _shit_ – N-Negan, fuck, j-just like that – oh, _God_ -”

Negan lets his head bob evenly, fingers working around the base. Rick shakes under him, whimpering and panting and writhing, precome spilling wet against Negan’s tongue. Rick really needs this, Negan can tell – but it’s just more fun to let Rick squirm.

“ _Negan_ ,” Rick keens. “Please, more, please-”

Negan nearly pulls off, letting his mouth linger around the tip until Rick whines and pushes on the back of his head. He lets Rick guide him for a moment; he reaches up with his free hand to fondle lightly over Rick’s balls, carefully rolling each between his fingers. He can feel Rick shudder, pulling his head down further in a desperate attempt to get more friction.

“Negan, Negan, _yes_ , I’m close – oh – oh – I’m gonna – _Negan_ -”

Negan pulls back then, earning a pitiful whine of protest from the slighter man. Rick looks almost comically devastated that he’s stopped; hazel eyes round with distress, mouth open in a little o shape. Negan would laugh if it wasn’t so damn cute.

“Jesus, I love you,” Negan chuckles, moving up to steal a quick kiss, and Rick’s eyes close contentedly, the slighter man relaxing a little. “Rick. You know what I think?”

“Mm.. what do you think?”

“I think you should grow your hair back out.” Negan chuckles to himself, brushing his hands through Rick’s short hair. “Don’t you?”

“And why would I do that?” Rick’s eyes open halfway, lazy, dark and blown wide. Negan grins.

“’Cause I never got to enact my one true fantasy of pullin’ your hair while I fuck you.”

Rick hums thoughtfully, cheeks flushing a little pinker at the words. “Hm. Well. I’ll think about it.”

Negan nuzzles in against Rick’s jaw, sucking in another hickey. “Good,” He murmurs softly. “For now.. I think it’s time we moved on. We’ll be missed soon, and we haven’t even gotten to the fun part.”

“Think we’re bein’ missed already,” Rick says back. “Been in here the better part of an hour..”

“Well, that’s too fucking bad for them, huh?” Negan laughs softly, teasing two fingers against Rick’s lips. “Open up, baby. Time for the real good stuff.”

Rick obeys, mouth slipping around the digits. His tongue passes lightly over the pads of Negan’s fingers, hazel eyes light and full of all kinds of fake sweetness. Negan chuckles softly.

“Don’t give me that look,” Negan says, without venom. “Like you don’t know what you do.”

“Mhm?” Rick pulls back for a moment, offering an innocent little smile. “What do I do?”

“Asshole.” Negan says affectionately, leaning down to steal a kiss. Rick laughs into it; Negan can’t resist his own grin.

“Still think I’m gorgeous when I’m fucking with you?” Rick murmurs teasingly, and Negan chuckles, carefully hiking up Rick’s left leg up around his waist.

“Abso-fucking-lutely. ‘Cause I’ll tell you what, say all you like, nothing will change the fuckin’ fact that you sound so _good_ when I’m fucking you.”

To prove his point, he pushes one slick finger into Rick. His reward is a sharp gasp that morphs in to a low groan on the way out, Rick’s heel pressing hard into his lower back. He grins.

“See? Like that,” He drawls, giving the digit a little curl that brings another breathless sound out of Rick. “Fuck. I love when you sound like that. Lucky for me nothing can change that, huh?”

“Y-yeah, sure, just – let’s hurry up. Please.”

Amused, Negan slips in the second digit without warning. Rick makes a pitiful, whining noise, hips pushing down a little.

“Fuck, baby, you always get so damn impatient when you’re close,” Negan teases lightly, taking Rick’s chin between his forefinger and thumb and tilting it up so Rick’s staring at him through glazed, half-lidded hazel eyes. “You still gonna beg me?”

“Negan, don’t make me – c’mon, please..” Rick groans, worrying his lower lip. “You know that I – you know we don’t have time..”

“Sure we do, if you do it fast.” Negan smirks down at him, and he groans lowly.

“Please,” He says finally, voice weak and wrecked. “Please. Fuck me, please, I need you inside me. Need you to fuck me and make me come all over myself, Negan.”

“That’s a good boy.” Negan purrs softly, slipping in a third finger – dry this time, and Rick makes a sound that’s half-pleasure, half-pain – followed by open little gasps and pants and groans as the digits work tirelessly in and out of him, each crook and twist bringing louder sounds out of him. “Keep going, Rick. Tell me how you want it.”

“J-just like this – ah – o-on my back, with you on top of me – h-holding me down, st-stuffing me full of your cock j-just right – _Negan_ – please, I can’t do it, please, fuck me, please-”

It’s not often Rick begs so openly like this, and Negan knows he might be taking it a little far. Rick’s reached that point where his sounds are so damn helpless Negan almost feels bad for him – needy and vague, and so vulnerable and exposed that Negan’s not entirely sure they should be fucking at all, Rick feels so damn fragile.

Fuck if he’s going to stop, though.

“ _Tell_ me, Rick,” He growls softly, spreading all three digits as much as possible and earning a throaty yelp for his efforts. “Keep fucking going.”

“I _can’t_!” Rick cries, throwing his head back. “Please, just do it, please! I can’t, Negan! I can’t do this, please, just fuck me, I can’t fucking take it. _Please_.”

Negan withdraws his fingers, pulling Rick’s hips up in order to bury his face between Rick’s thighs. He hears Rick let out a pitiful sob of ecstasy, feet pressing against his back, but he’s much too focused on licking Rick open, tongue slipping into the newly vacated opening. Rick keeps tightening around him, and God – he’ll be lucky if he manages to get inside without fucking blowing his load.

“ _Negan_ ,” Rick hiccups beneath him, pulling feebly at his hair. “Please, please. Just fuck me.”

Negan growls, soft and possessive, and lets Rick’s hips drop back to his lap. Rick is an utter mess, the pink flush in his face creeping down his throat and chest, breath coming short and sharp, legs shaking violently around Negan’s waist.

He’s _ruined_ Rick. He knows it. Rick isn’t weak for anybody but him, doesn’t submit and whimper and _beg_ for anybody but him, and he’s drunk on the power Rick gives him. It’s something he treasures – Rick’s trust was hard-earned, damnit, and he’s going to put it to good use.

“I fucking love you,” He breathes, one hand creeping up Rick’s arms to hold him down against the bed, the other slicking himself not with lube – unavailable – but the next best thing. “Gonna make you feel so fucking good, Rick. Gonna fuck you so _good_.”

“Then _do it_. Please.”

Without further ado Negan pushes inside, hissing through gritted teeth as warmth envelops the head of his cock. Rick cries out weakly, nails digging into Negan’s wrist.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Negan mutters under his breath, eyes slipping shut. “You’re so tight, baby.. so fucking tight.. _fucking shit fuck-ass in hell_ , I missed you, Rick.”

Rick can barely string two words together in his head, let alone get them out in any coherent manner. How Negan always manages to have something to say, he’ll never understand. Right now, he can barely think of anything outside the burning, blinding pleasure of Negan sliding inside – he’s barely aware of his own half-agonized whimpers and cries, his leg wrapped so tight around his partner’s waist he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to let go.

“Oh, Rick,” Negan sighs appreciatively as he bottoms out, his grip tight on Rick’s waist. “So good, baby. You okay?”

Rick nods. He doesn’t trust himself to speak – he has no idea _what_ might happen if he tries. Negan chuckles softly, leaning down to rest their foreheads together.

“I love you,” Negan murmurs, brown eyes slipping shut. “So much, Rick. You have no idea.”

He pulls back, slow, and Rick inhales. The first few thrusts are always sweet and slow and shallow, carefully judging Rick’s ability to take it; after that, anything is fair game.

“Negan,” Rick whines, voice slurred and three octaves too high. “ _Fuck_.”

Negan groans throatily in response, settling into a steady rhythm that shakes Rick with every inward thrust. Rick’s a wreck already, anyway, Negan thinks – eyes rolled back, mouth open around helpless, choked-off sobs of ecstasy, hand scrabbling for purchase against Negan’s shoulders and back. Christ, he’s so gorgeous.

First thing’s first, though: Negan needs to find Rick’s prostate. There’s only so much fucking Rick can take before he gets uncomfortable, which is unfortunate, but his sweet spot usually keeps the discomfort at bay for a few rounds at least.

Finding said spot, however, is much easier said than done.

Rick’s not coherent enough to tell him how to angle, so he’s essentially on his own, trying to decipher the sounds Rick makes. He can usually tell when he’s near to it by the pitch and volume of Rick’s voice – his own personal prostate compass.

“Come on, baby,” He says under his breath, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he adjusts his hips, trying desperately to find the right angle. “Give me somethin’.. anything. Let me know how to make you feel good, Rick.”

Rick keens low in his throat, hitches one leg higher up Negan’s waist in a vague attempt to guide the larger man in the right direction. Negan follows his lead until he cries out, his grip on Negan’s bicep tightening so hard Negan’s sure he’ll have bruises in the shapes of Rick’s fingertips.

After that, though, it’s easy. Negan targets the spot with every single movement, milking it for all it’s worth until Rick is coming completely undone beneath him – writhing and sobbing and babbling incoherently, clutching at the back of Negan’s neck in a vague attempt to keep him moving. He slips Rick’s right leg up over his shoulder to get a better angle, groaning from deep in his chest at the sudden tightness.

“ _Fuck_ ,” He mutters, “gonna make me fucking come, Rick. So fucking good, honey, fucking taking my thick cock like this. God, baby, _fuck_.”

Rick moans helplessly, back arching up into his touch. _Finally_. Satisfied that the position is right, he fucks into Rick in earnest, bracing himself on the mattress on either side of Rick’s head. Rick makes a high-pitched little keen at the sudden onslaught of sensations.

“I got you,” Negan pants softly, one hand sliding between Rick’s legs to wrap lightly around the slighter man’s length. “I got you, honey, you’re okay. I’m here, baby.”

He’s never heard Rick sound like this before – needy, desperate, _pained_. Negan falters a little, concerned he’s really hurting the poor guy, but Rick pulls at his thighs and gasps out a helpless “please” that has his hips snapping forward on instinct. Each sound that escapes Rick’s throat is broken and jagged, and goes straight to Negan’s dick – he’s definitely not going to last too much longer.

“Negan,” Rick whines, eyelashes fluttering. “’m close. Negan, please..”

“I’m here,” Negan soothes. “I’m here. It’s okay. Let go, Rick, it’s okay.”

Rick’s cock throbs against his palm, and he thumbs over the wet slit. Rick shudders under him, mouth falling open on a wrecked moan that’s so damn sweet Negan nearly careens over the edge right then and there.

“N-Negan,” Rick says again, “please, can’t hold – I’m gonna-”

“Come,” Negan groans, and Rick comes apart under him, inevitable tears finally spilling over. He bites his lower lip hard enough to bruise and works himself to completion inside Rick – he feels Rick shudder at the flood of warmth, left hand weakly coming to paw at the back of his head.

“Oh, Rick,” He sighs appreciatively, turning his head and leaving little kisses on Rick’s scarred right knee, still propped up over his shoulder. “You’re so fucking good, sweetheart.”

Rick whines exhaustedly. After a moment Negan finally pulls out – he murmurs an apology when Rick winces, and slowly he lowers himself onto the mattress next to Rick, slinging one arm over the slighter man’s waist.

“Rick, baby,” He says softly, nuzzling the back of Rick’s neck, fingers fanning out across Rick’s belly. Sure, maybe Rick’s a little plumper than he had been upon Negan’s release from prison – and even _then_ he’d gained some weight since the end of the war – but really, Negan doesn’t see what difference it makes. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Rick murmurs, reaching up to wipe away the tears still clinging to his eyelashes. “Just.. been a while since we fucked like that.”

Negan laughs against Rick’s skin. “What, so fast?” He teases lightly. “I gotta be honest, honey, I don’t think I’ve come that early since I was a teenager.”

“Felt like forever to my ass,” Rick chuckles back softly, hand moving from his eyes to thumb lightly over the back of Negan’s hand. “No, that’s not what I meant. I mean.. just.. it’s been so long since I lost myself like that. You always do me good, but.. I guess I just hadn’t realized how worried I was until today.”

Negan hums, kissing sweet against the nape of Rick’s neck. “Well, lovely. How you feelin’ now?”

Rick doesn’t answer at first. Instead he rolls over to face Negan, hazel eyes soft with affection. Gently he lets his fingers ghost down Negan’s jaw, knuckles resting against the warm skin.

“I’m glad you turned out to be not an asshole,” He says. Negan quirks an eyebrow.

“Am I not an asshole? Have I lost my touch?”

“You know what I mean.” Rick smiles. “You know.. you could have been a _real_ dickwad and used this against me.”

“Mm, I guess I could have. Don’t think I could have stood seeing you all sad like that, though.” Negan steals another quick kiss, hand slipping through Rick’s short hair. “Trust me, honey, I love you just the way you are. No matter how much you weigh.”

Rick flushes, rolls his eyes lovingly. He nuzzles in under Negan’s chin. Negan’s fingers stroke lightly down his spine, caressing each slightly raised scar on his skin. This – this is nice, he thinks. He could get used to spending his days like this.

“I should go,” He says instead. “They’re probably wonderin’ where the hell I got off to.”

“Call out,” Negan suggests, grip tightening minutely around his waist. “Tell ‘em.. I don’t care. Just.. stay here with me. I bet I could make you feel even more loved..”

Rick lets out a little sigh, pulling back a little. Negan pouts at him. He shouldn’t.. but then, he’s earned this little slice of relaxation, he thinks.

“Well,” He says lightly, “I can’t say no to that.”


End file.
